La peor noche
by The Woman in the Castle
Summary: Irene Adler recibe la noticia del suicidio de Sherlock Holmes.


La peor noche

Desde que Sherlock Holmes la salvó de ser decapitada por unos terroristas en Karachi, Irene Adler había vivido muy tranquila. Iba de un lado a otro, nunca se quedaba más tiempo del necesario en un lugar; pero eso no le preocupaba, es más, le gustaba, porque al fin y al cabo lo mejor para las mentes inquietas como la suya era viajar.

Ya habían pasado muchos meses desde que se vieron por última vez, en el aeropuerto donde se despidieron, él para ir a Londres y ella a Génova, pero a veces veía cosas en sus viajes que le hacían pensar "ojalá estuviese aquí Sherlock", o "Sherlock debería ver esto", "a Sherlock le encantaría"… Pero eso no sería nunca posible, porque ambos habían acordado no volver a tener ningún tipo de contacto, al menos de forma intencionada, ni con identidades falsas, porque aun así existía el riesgo de que fuesen encontrados. Irene aún recordaba el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta al darse cuenta de que probablemente jamás volvería a ver al hombre al que le debía la vida. También recordaba que le había parecido ver un breve destello de tristeza en la mirada de él, no porque la quisiese, si así fuera se habría cuidado bien de no hacerlo tan obvio, sino porque en cierto modo la admiraba y no quería perderla. Por eso la había salvado.

Irene miraba de vez en cuando las noticias de Reino Unido, estuviese donde estuviese, para ver qué tal iban por allí las cosas, qué escándalos se estaba perdiendo, por dónde podría haber metido mano ella para sacar algún provecho, si el mejor (y único, como solía recalcar él) detective consultor del mundo había estado metido en algún caso interesante últimamente… Hasta que hubo un día que deseó no haberlas mirado. Estaba en un hotel de Los Ángeles, sentada en la cama del hotel a punto de dormir y el teléfono móvil en el que estaba leyendo se le cayó de la mano al leer la noticia: Sherlock Holmes se había suicidado tras confesar que era un fraude y que Jim Moriarty no existía, sino que se lo había inventado él mismo para demostrar sus supuestas habilidades.

Irene no podía creer lo que leía. ¿Sherlock muerto? ¿Sherlock un fraude? Eso era totalmente mentira, ella conocía perfectamente a Sherlock y a Moriarty y sabía que ambos eran tan reales como ella. ¿Y si alguien la había encontrado y le habían hackeado el teléfono para que mostrase esa noticia y así obligarla a reaccionar de alguna manera que la descubriría? No. Eso era imposible, habría notado que la espiaban o que el teléfono no funcionaba como siempre… Entonces ¿era verdad? ¿Sherlock había muerto?

Todos esos pensamientos rondaban por su mente dando vueltas una y otra vez. Seguía en la cama, paralizada, solo notaba que empezaba a tener frío, y no solo un frío físico. La incredulidad empezaba a dejar paso a la más profunda tristeza; ahora sí que no volvería a verle jamás, ahora sí que notaba su ausencia.

Se tumbó en la cama y se tapó hasta la cabeza. Se hizo un ovillo e intentó dormir, pero lo único que conseguía era que en la oscuridad sus pensamientos se volviesen aún más negros. Empezó a sentirse culpable por no haber hecho nada. Si hubiese estado más atenta… si hubiese hecho algo por ayudarle… él había arriesgado su vida por salvar la de ella y ella no había hecho nada por él; al contrario, mientras Sherlock sufría el acoso de todos los que lo acusaban de ser un fraude, ella estaba casi de vacaciones.

Ella sabía que Moriarty era peligroso, ¿por qué no había estado más pendiente de él y de Sherlock? Aun desde su "exilio" podría haber hecho bastantes cosas, era una experta en eso. Pero no; por una vez en su vida había tenido que seguir las reglas al pie de la letra y el resultado había sido catastrófico. Se sentía tan egoísta…

Por fin se quedó dormida, ya de madrugada, pero fue un sueño intranquilo, con una pesadilla de la que despertó sobresaltada y sin respiración. En la pesadilla, ella estaba en lo alto de la azotea del hospital, justo al lado de Sherlock; lo veía hablar por teléfono, decir que iba a saltar, pero ella lo miraba sin inmutarse. Sherlock caía y ella lo veía morir desde lo alto, los ojos de él se fijaban en los de ella y gritaba su nombre, pero ella solo reaccionaba al ver su cuerpo inerte y roto en el suelo. Entonces ella reaccionaba y gritaba pidiendo una nueva oportunidad. Un segundo después, Sherlock se hallaba otra vez en la azotea, la escena se repetía exactamente igual salvo que esta esta vez Irene intentaba agarrar el abrigo, pero él caía otra vez y ella volvía a gritar. La escena se repetía una y otra vez, con diferentes variaciones (algunas veces Sherlock se dirigía a ella antes de saltar, y una de las veces estaban a punto de besarse), pero el final siempre era el mismo; alguna vez incluso la propia Irene caía también, al intentar cogerlo justo cuando él saltaba.

Irene despertó sobresaltada y empapada de sudor y lágrimas; había llorado durante el sueño, probablemente incluso gritado, pero nadie la había oído. Le dolía la cabeza y le escocían los ojos, así que, como ya era de día, decidió relajarse dentro de lo posible dándose un baño caliente de espuma con sales perfumadas. Se desnudó y entró en la bañera cerrando los ojos, disfrutando del aroma del vapor que se llenaba todo el cuarto de baño de la suite y la temperatura del agua, que la quemaba pero al mismo tiempo la relajaba y la ayudaba a pensar mejor. Decidió ir a Londres, de incógnito, para averiguar lo máximo posible sobre lo que había sucedido y también para visitar la tumba de Sherlock, para despedirse de él.

Estaba casi dormida cuando sonó su teléfono. Alguien le había mandado un mensaje. Mientras sacaba una mano del agua y se la secaba en la toalla llegó otro mensaje. El rostro de Irene se iluminó al leerlos, olvidó todas las pesadillas de la noche anterior, la angustia y la culpabilidad fueron sustituidas por la alegría. Uno de ellos contenía la prueba de que su remitente era quien decía ser (algo que habían acordado entre ellos dos para casos de emergencia), el otro decía simplemente:

No estoy muerto. Vamos a cenar. –SH


End file.
